


Mon Ange, mon Tout, mon Autre Moi-même

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Quand l'amour de votre vie se retrouve dans le coma après un accident, comment continuer à vivre ?





	1. Je n'y Arriverai Pas !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tou-te-s !
> 
> Alors j'avais un peu laissé ce ship de côté ces derniers temps, mais je les aime tellement, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner éternellement =)
> 
> Alors voilà une petite histoire en deux chapitres. Comme toujours, je la laisse en privé, mais j'espère que vous serez nombreux-ses à la lire :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Va te reposer. » ; « Rentre chez toi. » ; « Tu ne devrais pas passer tes journées ici ! « ; « Viens boire un café ! » ; « Tu devrais peut-être retourner au travail ? » ; « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » ; « Je reste avec lui si tu veux. »

NON !

Il en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces phrases ! Assez de voir ces regards de pitié ! Assez de voir leurs amis, leur famille, discuter dans son dos ! Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser seul ? Seul avec sa douleur, sa peine. Seul avec son amour.

S'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, seul, il l'était la plupart du temps. Peut-être était-ce cela qui le dérangeait le plus, qui lui faisait le plus mal. Et en réalité, il n'était qu'à moitié seul. Car il était là, près de lui, à seulement quelques mètres. Son cœur battait, son corps était toujours chaud sous la paume de sa main. Était-ce pire ? Sans doute. N'être qu'à moitié seul voulait dire qu'il y avait un espoir, mais cet espoir était une torture s'il venait à l'être définitivement. C'était comme un avant-goût de l'enfer, un avant-goût qu'il n'aimait pas.

Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller - alors que c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait - Laurent pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital devenue bien trop familière. Comme un automate, il s'assit dans le fauteuil situé à sa droite et lui prit la main. Il avait le cœur brisé de ne pas sentir ses doigts se nouer aux siens. Comme ils le faisaient dès qu'ils se trouvaient à l'abri des regards, au détour d'un couloir, dans un bureau, les stores fermés.

Depuis vingt jours, dix-sept heures et trente-trois minutes, ses seuls compagnons étaient les machines et leurs bruits incessants, l'odeur immonde d'un hôpital et les infirmières défilant dans la chambre. Un quotidien qui le tuait à petit feu, le pire cauchemar qui soit. Il se sentait spectateur d'un film dramatique dont il ne pouvait pas sortir. Peut-être était-ce ça le purgatoire ?

Il ne pouvait admirer son doux visage qu'avec ce masque sur sa bouche, ce tuyau relié aux machines et toutes ces griffures laissées par le verre. Un bandeau entourait le haut de son crâne, signe de la craniectomie qu'il avait subi juste après… Des électrodes étaient collées sur son torse pour effectuer des électrocardiogrammes quotidien. Où était son sourire ? Son regard coquin ? Son air de sale gosse ? Son look d'adolescent ? Toutes ces choses qui avaient fait que son cœur était devenu sien.

Un chauffard ! C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que son amour se retrouve ici ! Un taxi, un chauffard, un peu d'alcool, la pluie d'octobre et le manteau de la nuit. Une recette parfaite pour réduire un bonheur que l'on pense acquis pour toujours. Qui devait-il blâmer ? Le pauvre chauffeur décédé ? L'homme alcoolisé qui avait causé cet accident ? Le personnel médical qui n'était pas capable de sauver l'homme de sa vie ? Personne et tout le monde à la fois.

Tout ce que Laurent savait, c'est que l'amour de sa vie était à côté de lui, plongé dans le coma. Entre la vie et la mort. Et que ce n'est qu'en le voyant ainsi qu'il s'était rendu compte, que depuis leur rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit, leur premier je t'aime… Yann était sa raison de vivre.

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

\- Entrez, lança Laurent d’un ton las.

Son amie Anne fit son entrée dans la petite chambre d’hôpital. Au regard qu’elle posa sur lui, Laurent devina aisément qu’il devait avoir une mine affreuse, mais aussi, que c’était devenu si habituel que sa meilleure amie ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. D’ailleurs, elle ne savait vraiment pas quel comportement adopter. Le réconforter ne servait à rien et il s’énervait facilement si on ne faisait ne serait-ce qu’évoquer l’idée qu’il laisse Yann quelques minutes. Et on ne pouvait pas non plus faire comme si de rien n’était, alors, il était compliqué ces derniers temps d’être à ses côtés.

Laurent lui adressa à peine un regard, rien de plus, il se reconcentra bien vite sur Yann. Sa main ne bougeait pas de la sienne, il n’arrivait pas à briser le contact. Il ne pouvait pas. Lui qui était plutôt du genre cartésien, n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à le laisser. Il espérait qu’en lui tenant la main, en restant tout près de lui, Yann le sentait et pouvait se raccrocher à la vie, se battre pour lui. Une idée plutôt puérile, mais il avait besoin de s’y accrocher.

Anne s’approcha et lui embrassa la tempe en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Laurent eut au moins un léger sourire, la sensation de ne pas être totalement seul, mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée.

\- Comment il va ? demanda simplement Anne.

\- Ni mieux ni moins bien, soupira Laurent d’une voix faible.

\- Tu as vu le médecin aujourd’hui, poursuivit Anne.

\- Ce matin, répondit Laurent absent, elle a dit que ses signes vitaux étaient bons, que c’était encourageant.

\- Ca veut dire qu’elle pense qu’il va se réveiller, l’encouragea son amie, qu’il n’y a pas trop de risque d’un coma prolongé, c’est une bonne nouvelle !

\- Ce sera une bonne nouvelle quand il se réveillera ! pouffa amèrement Laurent.

Anne soupira mais ne dit rien. Depuis l’accident, il était comme ça. Rien ne le réconfortait. Finalement, la seule chose qui l’aiderait, serait que Yann se réveille. Mais sur ça, elle n’avait aucun pouvoir.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste enfin, ça va aller, lui sourit Anne.

\- Arrête ! Ça ne sert à rien ! s’énerva le producteur

Anne commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Oui elle pouvait comprendre la souffrance de son meilleur ami, mais elle ne supportait pas sa manière de se comporter. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Laurent ne vivait plus. Il passait ses journées à l’hôpital, ne répondait à aucun appel à part ceux de sa belle-famille, il se nourrissait à peine, il fallait souvent le forcer, il ne s’intéressait même plus de près ou de loin à son travail, alors que c’était l’une des choses les plus importantes à ses yeux.

\- Laurent, ressaisit-toi, lâcha Anne d’un ton agacé.

Son ami lui lança un regard noir qui ne la fit pas flancher d’un iota.

\- Oh tu peux me faire les gros yeux ça ne changera rien ! reprit-elle. Tu vis comme un mort vivant depuis l’accident, tu vas te tuer à rester dans cette chambre à longueur de journée !

\- Je ne…

\- Je n’avais pas fini ! le coupa Anne. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette chambre et de cet hôpital, et tu vas aller dans tes bureaux pour travailler ! Secoue-toi un peu ! Yann n’aura pas besoin d’un zombie quand il se réveillera !

\- S’il se réveille, souffla Laurent.

\- Mais tu vas finir par écouter les médecins au bout d’un moment ! s’énerva Anne. Il _va _se réveiller ! Peut-être que ça prendra encore quelques jours, mais il se réveillera. En attendant prend un peu soin de toi au lieu de te laisser mourir à petit feu !

Laurent resta un instant sans voix. Il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de son amie. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Yann ! Non ! Jamais !

Sans prévenir, Laurent s’effondra. C’était la première fois qu’il laissait son chagrin s’exprimer depuis l’accident. C’était comme s’il n’avait plus de force d’un coup. Comme s’il était incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer. C’était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne s’était jamais autorisé à craquer avant. Il se sentait tellement vide sans lui. Pourtant il avait vécu avant lui, mais c’était désormais impossible d’imaginer sa vie autrement qu’avec cet homme à ses côtés.

Ecroulé, le front tout contre la main de son amant, Laurent ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Anne était venu se coller à lui pour le réconforter, lui donner un peu de force aussi. Elle détestait le voir ainsi depuis trois semaines, elle voulait qu’il se ressaisisse, mais ça lui brisait le cœur de le voir à ce point détruit par l’état de Yann. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi, et pourtant, elle le connaissait depuis plus de 20 ans !

\- Tu n’es pas tout seul, Laurent, lui souffla-t-elle. Ça va aller.

Les médecins étaient encourageant, l’état de Yann s’était tout de même amélioré, même s’il restait pour l’instant dans le coma. Il avait une chance de s’en sortir, une chance bien plus grande que certains autres patients ayant subi la même chose que lui. Mais en attendant qu’il se réveille, Laurent ne pouvait pas rester là et arrêter de vivre. Yann aurait besoin qu’il soit fort une fois réveillé, il aurait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Il aurait besoin de savoir que tout s’était bien passé en son absence, que leur émission, leur boîte, leur bébé en quelque sorte, se portait toujours aussi bien.

Laurent, toujours en larmes, parvint à relever un peu la tête pour regarder son compagnon, son partenaire, son mari. Il embrassa la main qu’il tenait depuis tout ce temps.

\- J’y arriverai pas, pleura le producteur.

Anne se serra un peu plus à lui. Il était insupportable de l’entendre dire ça. Il n’avait pas le droit d’abandonner.

\- On est tous là avec toi, lui rappela Anne, et Yann va se réveiller bientôt, tu verras !

\- Non, je…, sanglota Laurent le souffle court, j’y arriverai pas… s’il… s’il ne…

La simple pensée le fit s’effondrer encore plus. Il savait que les médecins étaient confiants, que Yann allait beaucoup mieux que lorsqu’il avait été admis le soir de l’accident, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il était tiré d’affaire ! Et Laurent préférait ne pas avoir d’espoir, plutôt que d’y croire jusqu’à la fin, et laisser Yann dans cet état juste pour son propre confort. Il ne le laisserait jamais vivre de la sorte. Mais il savait aussi, qu’il n’aurait sûrement pas la force de continuer plus longtemps, s’il n’était plus là.

*

Laurent ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force de quitter sa chambre et l’hôpital. Anne avait encore bataillé de nombreuses minutes pour réussir à le convaincre. Elle lui avait promis de rester avec Yann et de ne jamais quitter son chevet jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne le soir-même. Elle n’avait pas pu le persuader de passer la nuit chez eux, ça, Laurent n’y était pas préparé.

En sortant du bâtiment hospitalier, le producteur failli renoncer, et retourner dans cette chambre, mais il trouva la volonté de ne pas céder. Il inspira profondément et, ignorant les cris de son cœur, il avait pris les chemins de la rédaction. Il n’y avait pas mis les pieds depuis trois semaines, il se demandait comment les choses se passaient. Lui qui était un maniaque du contrôle, n’avait même pas regardé une seule minute d’émission, que ce soit Quotidien, Stupéfiant ou leurs divers sujets pour M6, Arte ou France 2. Il avait vu les nombreux messages de Théodore, mais n’y avait pas répondu depuis longtemps. Peut-être aux premiers, vaguement, mais il n’en gardait pas le souvenir.

L’air du dehors lui fit étonnamment du bien, il ne s’y était pas attendu. Il faisait un peu froid encore, mais beaucoup moins qu’il y a trois semaines. Le soleil du printemps commençait à réchauffer la capitale, et un avignonnais comme lui appréciait cette douceur. Il retrouvait les bruits de Paris, le métro, les voitures, les touristes, les bateaux sur la Seine. Sans même faire attention aux choses autour de lui, il savait qu’il arrivait vers leurs bureaux.

Il commença à penser à tous leurs employés. Depuis le temps qu’ils ne l’avaient pas vu, il s’attendait à des regards surpris, interrogateurs, mais ce qu’il redoutait par-dessus tout, c’était les regards de pitié. Il ne voulait pas les voir, ça il ne le supporterait pas. N’écoutant que son ego, il envoya un sms rapide à Théodore pour le prévenir de son arrivée et s’assurer qu’il brieferait les équipes pour ne pas avoir à subir ce genre de choses.

Il se découvrit un peu claustrophobe lorsqu’il pénétra dans l’ascenseur qui menait aux bureaux. Il se força à respirer profondément, il n’avait rien à craindre en se rendant sur son lieu de travail, ce genre de choses ne lui était jamais arrivé, ça n’allait pas commencer aujourd’hui ! Mais la montée jusqu’à leur étage semblait si longue, et sans même fermer ses yeux, il était capable de voir Yann derrière lui, son sourire de sale gosse plaqué sur son visage.

De l’air, de l’air, il avait besoin d’air !

\- Ah Laurent ! Content de te revoir ! lança joyeusement Théodore alors que les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvraient enfin.

Laurent le salua de bon cœur, faisant en sorte qu’aucun trouble n’apparaisse sur son visage. Même si l’effort devait être vain. Cette odeur, l’odeur de leurs locaux, elle lui rappelait tellement Yann. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d’œil vers son bureau. C’était plus fort que lui, il le faisait à chaque fois qu’il pénétrait dans l’open space, juste pour savoir où en était Yann. S’il pouvait aller le voir, s’il avait besoin d’être rassuré ou s’il était juste parti voir leurs journalistes pour régler certaines choses et ainsi en discuter avec lui. Cette fois, il était vide, mais ce vide n’avait pas la même saveur que d’habitude. Et de là où il était, Laurent pouvait voir que le bureau était étrangement bien rangé, comme si ce n’était plus Yann qui l’occupait.

\- On t’a préparé un briefing sur ton bureau, lui apprit Théodore le sortant de ses pensées. Je t’ai préparé un résumé de tout ce qui a été fait depuis la dernière fois, tu as aussi les choix des sujets de ce soir si tu veux y jeter un coup d’œil. Il y a une réunion prévue avec la chaîne à la fin de la semaine, tu veux que je les prévienne que tu es revenu de congés ?

« Congés », quelle belle couverture ! Elle ne devait pas convaincre beaucoup de monde, mais la plupart des gens avaient eu la décence de ne rien dire. La presse people avait été relativement calme, après tout, il avait fait en sorte que l’affaire ne s’ébruite pas. Bien sûr il y avait eu des articles du genre « où est Yann Barthès ? » ; « Yann Barthès a-t-il laissé la place à son équipe à la tête de l’émission ? » ; « Yann Barthès a décidé de se consacrer uniquement à la production ». Au moins personne n’était à l’hôpital à les attendre comme des vautours. Laurent pouvait remercier son influence dans le milieu.

\- Laurent ?

Le producteur tenta de faire le vide de son esprit, il passa une main sur son visage. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir tout bien entendu de ce que Théodore lui avait dit. Même après être sorti de cet ascenseur, il lui semblait qu’il avait toujours du mal à respirer. Il avait l’impression de suffoquer, c’était intenable.

\- On peut en reparler plus tard ?

\- Bien sûr…pas…pas de problème, bafouilla Théodore.

Laurent voyait bien que leur producteur éditorial ne savait pas trop comment agir. S’il regardait attentivement l’open space, il pouvait voir que tous ses employés étaient à peu près dans le même état. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir ça. Ces regards l’étouffaient encore plus que ces murs. Et il détestait plus que tout être le centre de l’attention. Il n’était pas un spectacle !

\- Je vais dans mon bureau, à plus tard, lança précipitamment Laurent.

Il rejoignit son bureau en saluant d’un simple « bonjour » ses employés. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers une des fenêtres pour l’ouvrir, il avait besoin d’air. Il s’appuya sur le rebord pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre et inspira plusieurs fois. Il devait vraiment avoir l’air fou, il se sentait ridicule. Après quelques minutes, il commença à se sentir mieux, mais décida qu’il allait laisser cette fenêtre ouverte pour aujourd’hui.

Il était temps de se remettre au travail ! Il fallait faire fonctionner cette boîte ! Yann ne serait pas content de savoir qu’il l’avait laissé à l’abandon pendant son absence. Cette entreprise il l’avait fondé ensemble, il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner juste parce que…

Yann…

Laurent le vit étendu sur son lit d’hôpital. Il le voyait si clairement, il entendait le bruit des machines et il avait l’impression de sentir l’odeur si caractéristique de ce maudit hôpital.

Non ! Il ne devait pas y penser ! Yann allait bien, Anne était avec lui. Il se retourna vers son bureau, sur lequel se trouvait un épais dossier. Sans doute le récapitulatif que lui avaient préparé ses équipes. Il s’installa dans sa chaise, prêt à travailler. Il prit le dossier entre ses mains et tourna la première page.

« Quotidien »

Non… Non, il n’y arrivait pas. En lisant ce mot il entendait distinctement la voix de son compagnon faisant le lancement de l’émission. Il releva la tête immédiatement, mais il y avait tant de souvenirs liés à cette émission. Tant de souvenirs de Yann.

Yann…

_Les bureaux n’étaient pas encore totalement installés, mais la plupart des meubles étaient en place, il ne manquait plus que leurs journalistes pour s’asseoir sur ses chaises face à leurs ordinateurs. Yann était comme un enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet, mais plutôt un enfant qui inspecte chaque centimètre pour s’assurer que tout corresponde bien à ce qu’il veut. Un enfant exigeant. Une vraie teigne !_

_Il déambulait entre les bureaux, les tabourets, les chaises, les plantes, les machines à café et s’arrêta devant les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la Seine. De leurs locaux, ils pouvaient très bien voir le studio d’enregistrement, ils étaient à peine plus éloignés qu’avant. La nuit rendait sans doute Paris encore plus belle, et la vue sur la Tour Eiffel de l’autre côté de la rive était vraiment cliché ! _

_Soudain, Yann se mit à rire. Laurent soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien faire rire son amant ? Avait-il vu quelque chose de drôle en bas de la rue ?_

_\- Quand même, le 16ème, on aurait pu éviter, ricana Yann. Comment on va pouvoir se défendre d’être des bobos maintenant ?_

Yann avait éclaté de rire à nouveau, et Laurent l’avait suivi, tout en ayant cet air à la fois agacé et amusé sur son visage, dont lui seul avait le secret. Celui que Yann adorait voir, celui qui le faisait toujours sourire encore plus.

Yann…

_\- Alors c’est ça le bureau du patron, s’amusa Yann._

_\- Quoi ? s’agaça Laurent un sourire le trahissant._

_Yann se retourna vers lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il s’assit sur le bureau, las bras derrière son dos pour se grandir. Laurent se doutait de ce qu’il avait en tête, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait envie de réagir._

_\- Tu sais que c’est un fantasme courant ? sourit Yann malicieusement._

_Laurent leva les yeux au ciel._

_\- Quoi ? rit Yann. Il faut bien fêter notre arrivée dans les bureaux tant qu’on est seul ! A partir de demain, il y aura plein de monde ici ! _

_\- Et tu seras le patron aussi, ajouta Laurent sérieusement._

_\- Ah oui, c’est vrai, soupira Yann._

_Laurent s’approcha de lui, se plaça entre ses cuisse et posa ses mains sur ses hanches._

_\- Le bureau du patron ce sera aussi le tien, lui fit remarquer Laurent._

_\- Mais c’est moins amusant, le défia Yann._

_Laurent effaça son air de sale gosse d’un baiser et Yann sut qu’il avait gagné, comme toujours._

Laurent ne pouvait pas rester dans ce bureau. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il essayait de respirer calmement. Mais la tâche était rude. Yann était omniprésent dans ces locaux, dans ce bureau, dans ses pensées. C’était insoutenable. Chaque centimètre carré semblait contenir un souvenir de Yann.

Trop de souvenirs. Trop. Partout.

Laurent n’y arrivait pas. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Grossière erreur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bonsaï. Il avait commencé à détester ces arbres quand Yann avait commencé à en ramener du Japon. Il n’avait jamais été aussi dépité que lorsqu’il l’avait vu sortir ces choses de sa valise.

Celui-là n’avait pas dû être arrosé depuis longtemps, et certaines feuilles commençaient à jaunir. Laurent sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_\- Mais pourquoi tu veux que je mette ça dans mon bureau ? râla Laurent._

_\- Parce que je te le demande, sourit Yann. Et puis, c’est un cadeau, je veux qu’il ait une place de choix dans la pièce !_

_\- On en a déjà trois à la maison ! soupira Laurent._

_\- On n’en a jamais assez ! estima Yann. Puis comme ça, tu seras obligé de penser à moi._

_\- Comme si ce n’était pas déjà le cas, murmura Laurent._

_Yann le regarda en souriant tendrement. Il se retint juste à temps de l’embrasser, se souvenant qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls dans les locaux._

Laurent s’effondra sur son bureau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait ! Pour un bonsaï ! Il était tellement pathétique ! Il n’était vraiment bon à rien dans son état ! D’un geste rageur, il prit ses affaires et quitta les locaux. Il ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus entre ces murs ! Pas sans Yann. Pas comme ça. Il ignora les regards stupéfaits sur son chemin, cacha ses larmes du mieux qu’il pouvait et prit la route du seul endroit où il pourrait respirer.

*

Anne l’avait réprimandé, mais il n’avait même pas pris le temps de l’écouter. Il avait repris sa place près de son compagnon, avait repris sa main dans la sienne et l’avait embrassé à nouveau.

\- Je ne peux pas Anne, avait-il soupiré dans un léger sanglot. J’ai essayé, je ne peux pas !

Elle n’avait pu que se résigner. Laurent n’arrivait à rien sans Yann et la réalisation lui brisa le cœur. Elle le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front avant de le laisser. Elle n’avait de toute façon pas le choix. Laurent ne l’avait même pas salué, toute son attention était concentrée sur Yann, il ne savait pas comment faire autrement.

Alors il était là, comme depuis trois semaines, à rester à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne qui paraissait toujours sans vie. Le médecin lui avait fait retirer son masque respiratoire, il n’avait plus que deux petits tubes dans ses narines. Le bandage sur son front avait été changé, il était moins épais, bientôt il n’en aurait plus besoin. Laurent espérait seulement qu’il se serait réveillé à ce moment-là.

Quand les soins du soir avaient été effectués, et l’heure des visites officiellement terminée, comme à son habitude, Laurent était resté pour passer la nuit à ses côtés. Il était enfin totalement seul avec lui, les infirmières ne passeraient pas avant le lendemain, sauf s’il y avait un changement dans son état.

Laurent ne s’autorisa à pleurer qu’à cet instant. Comme il l’avait fait le matin même, alors qu’Anne était avec lui, il s’effondra, sans jamais lâcher la main de Yann. Mais cette fois il la garda tout contre ses lèvres, et il parvint à se relever suffisamment pour poser son regard sur ce visage tant aimé.

\- Réveille-toi, pleura-t-il, je t’en supplie réveille-toi !

Les larmes coulaient sans qu’ils puissent les contrôler. Qu’y avait-il à contrôler ? Il n’était plus rien sans lui. Yann lui avait tant apporté, tellement qu’il n’arrivait à rien sans lui. Il aurait préféré perdre Yann parce que ce dernier se serait lassé de leur relation, serait tombé amoureux d’un autre, ou tout simplement n’aurait pas accepté de devoir mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée. Ça aurait été plus facile à supporter, à surmonter. Il fallait que Yann se réveille pour qu’il puisse recommencer à respirer, pour qu’il puisse reprendre goût à la vie.

Il l’aimait tellement. Fallait-il vraiment que son mari se retrouve dans un tel état pour qu’il réalise la force de ses sentiments ? S’il n’en avait jamais douté, il se rendait compte aujourd’hui, à quel point leur amour était fort.

\- Réveille-toi Yann, murmura Laurent derrière ses larmes.

Terrassé par la fatigue et la douleur, Laurent commença doucement à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

*

Laurent ouvrit les yeux timidement alors qu’il faisait encore nuit. La lumière de la chambre ne provenait que des lampadaires de la ville. Il avait l’impression d’avoir senti la main de Yann bouger, mais il avait tellement imaginé ce genre de choses qu’il n’y fit pas attention.

Seulement cette fois, la sensation durait, elle n’était pas furtive, comme il la connaissait. Il se risqua à lever les yeux vers la figure endormie. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, pour être sûr que ce n’était pas à nouveau son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Il sentit les larmes revenir, mais ces larmes étaient si différentes des précédentes.

Les yeux de Yann étaient bien ouverts. Pas totalement, il était encore un peu dolant. Sa main contre la sienne était faible, il ne parvenait pas à la fermer complètement, mais il était bel et bien réveillé. Le cœur de Laurent explosa de joie.

Yann semblait vouloir parler, sa langue claquait doucement contre son palais, sa gorge devait être asséchée. Il devait être encore trop épuisé pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Laurent lâcha pour la première fois sa main, afin de pouvoir atteindre la bouteille d’eau et en servir un verre à son amant. Il l’approcha doucement de ses lèvres et le fit boire lentement en soutenant sa nuque.

Les joues de Laurent étaient toujours humides. Il vit Yann esquisser un geste excessivement lent vers elles de son bras gauche, et se rendre compte qu’un plâtre l’en empêchait. Ses yeux étaient pleins de questionnement, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à les garder totalement ouverts. Comme si ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Laurent sourit timidement et caressa son doux visage.

\- Je vais aller chercher le médecin, chuchota-t-il. Repose-toi.

Il embrassa longuement son front, et sortit de cette chambre. Il inspira à plein poumon. Il avait l’impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Comme un nouveau-né qui prend sa première bouffée d’air.

Il pouvait à nouveau vivre. Yann était réveillé !


	2. Ensemble

Laurent faisait le chemin entre les bureaux et l’hôpital à vive allure. Il ne voulait surtout pas manquer une minute avec Yann ! Le temps où il avait eu l’impression de suffoquer dans ses locaux semblait loin derrière lui. Depuis trois semaines, il faisait joyeusement l’aller-retour et avait retrouvé – avec un plaisir non dissimulé – le goût du travail. Il avait rattrapé son retard en un rien de temps, et cela se faisait sentir pendant les émissions. Les reportages semblaient meilleurs, plus rien n’était laissé au hasard, comme toujours, il avait solution à tout. Il ne manquait plus que Yann pour que tout soit parfait.

Mais il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Certes son compagnon se remettait petit à petit, mais il lui fallait du temps après ce qu’il avait subi, entre l’accident et les opérations qui avaient suivi. On lui avait définitivement retiré le bandage de sa tête il y a deux jours. Laurent avait réussi à plaisanter du fait qu’ils devaient tous deux avoir la même masse de cheveux sur la tête. Ce à quoi Yann avait répondu en tirant la langue.

Quand il avait repris connaissance, il avait passé plusieurs jours dans un état nauséeux. Les craniectomie ne sont jamais très agréable, et Yann en avait bien profité pour geindre.

_\- Heureusement que les hommes ne tombent pas enceinte, je veux pas vivre ça pendant 9 mois ! s’était-il plaint._

Laurent avait souri tendrement et Yann l’avait interrogé du regard. Son compagnon avait juste souri de plus bel, il l’avait embrassé et s’en était retourné au travail.

A nouveau aujourd’hui, Laurent franchissait les portes de l’hôpital, le sourire aux lèvres et le pas pressé. Il salua les secrétaires à l’entrée et prit directement la direction du service de chirurgie où se trouvait Yann. Il n’avait même plus besoin de regarder les numéros des chambres pour savoir dans laquelle se trouvait son amour. Il toqua pour le principe, mais n’attendit pas de réponse. Son visage s’illumina encore plus en entrant dans la pièce.

Yann n’était pas seul, il était en pleine discussion avec leur ami Ali, qui salua chaleureusement Laurent.

\- J’étais en train de dire à Yann que son absence avait fait du bien à la télévision française ! se moqua Ali.

\- Ils ont dû militer pour que tu me remplaces je paris ! rit Yann.

\- Personne ne peut te remplacer, souffla Laurent avec douceur avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ali ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire attendri. Il était rare que le couple se montre aussi démonstratif, même devant leurs amis les plus proches. Il était rare qu’ils s’embrassent, qu’ils se disent des mots tendres. Ils l’étaient plus quand ils se retrouvaient chez eux, là, ils se permettaient des gestes d’affection que personne ne pouvait voir en dehors de ces murs. Mais il n’était pas compliqué pour Ali de deviner que Laurent avait besoin de ces gestes après ce qu’il avait vécu.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s’inquiéta Laurent.

Yann soupira bruyamment, visiblement agacé.

\- Je vais très bien, râla le journaliste, je me porte à merveille, je n’ai plus mal et je sors ce soir !

\- Pardon ?! s’étonna Laurent

Il n’était absolument pas au courant de ça ! Il ne devait sortir qu’en fin de semaine, c’est ce qui était prévu. Comment pouvait-il sortir aussi tôt ? Qui avait autorisé ça ?

\- Tu devais sortir vendredi !

\- Oui, je _devais_, insista Yann, mais j’ai demandé au médecin à sortir. Je vais très bien, arrête de t’inquiéter comme ça !

Une lueur de douleur passa dans les yeux de Laurent. Il n’avait rien dit de tous ces tourments à Yann. Il ne lui avait pas raconté les heures passées à ses côtés dans cette chambre d’hôpital. Cette chambre qu’il avait haït plus que tout, mais qui avait été sa seule source d’oxygène. Il n’avait pas voulu alarmer son mari, alors il n’avait rien dit. Quand il lui avait demandé comment s’était passé l’émission sans lui, comment la boîte avait tourné pendant son coma, Laurent avait répondu que tout s’était bien passé, et qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter.

\- Je viendrais te chercher, dit simplement Laurent.

\- Non, tu dois aller aux studios ! s’alarma légèrement Yann.

\- Ils se débrouilleront sans moi, ce ne sera pas la première fois et j’aurais tout préparé avec eux avant, répliqua Laurent.

\- Mais tu…

\- Ne discute pas ! Tu m’énerves ! rit Laurent.

Il avait vu le jeu dans les yeux de son amant. Yann se mit à rire à son tour en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ali s’excusa poliment et sortit de la pièce après une dernière plaisanterie aux dépens du journaliste.

\- Alors, il se passe quoi dans l’émission de ce soir ? s’enthousiasma Yann.

Laurent admira ce sourire et ces yeux rieurs qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et il lui raconta.

*

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Laurent s’était stoppé net en voyant Yann en train de saluer leurs employés dans l’open space. Il n’était à la maison que depuis quelques jours, il n’était pas encore question de revenir travailler. C’était même tout à fait inenvisageable ! Il n’était pas en état de travailler ! Il devait se reposer encore, il était bien trop faible.

Yann ignora copieusement Laurent et continua sa petite tournée des « bonjour ». Tous leurs journalistes semblaient ravis de le revoir. Plusieurs prirent quelques minutes pour discuter avec lui et il était évident que le producteur ressentait une immense joie de pouvoir échanger avec eux à nouveau. L’équipe du plateau se fit un plaisir de lui raconter les anecdotes de tournage, Angéline le taquina en lui disant que Salhia, Valentine et Martin étaient beaucoup plus sérieux à la présentation que lui. Azzeddine et Paul lui racontèrent les interviews les plus drôles qu’ils avaient pu faire pendant son absence. Quelques plaisanteries à l’égard du Président se firent peut-être entendre. Et c’était avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Yann accueilli Julien par une remarque sarcastique, dont lui seul avait le secret. Il ne manquait plus qu’une petite remarque de Baptiste, mais ce dernier était déjà reparti en vadrouille.

Laurent observa la scène de loin, préoccupé, mais décida qu’il serait mieux de parler avec son mari, seul à seul. Ils n’avaient pas pour habitude de se donner en spectacle, et même s’il avait très envie de lui dire quelques mots en cet instant, il se retint et rejoignit son bureau, Théodore sur les talons. Il fallait qu’il ait une discussion avec Yann très rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas revenir aussi tôt après son accident !

*

Dès qu’il vit Yann rentrer dans son bureau, Laurent compta les secondes jusqu’à ce qu’il le rejoigne, laissant Théodore seul au beau milieu d’une phrase sans la moindre explication. Il pénétra dans le bureau de son associé et amant sans la moindre douceur, les regards venant de l’open space en étaient les meilleurs témoins.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses faire au juste Yann ? cracha Laurent plus qu’il ne demanda.

\- Me remettre doucement au travail, ironisa Yann, pourquoi c’est interdit ?

Laurent sentit la colère monter, il inspira profondément pour ne pas s’énerver et reprit.

\- Il est hors de question que tu reprennes aussi tôt ! Tu viens à peine de sortir de l’hôpital ! s’alarma Laurent.

\- Laurent, s’agaça Yann, si je ne me remets pas au travail je vais devenir fou !

Le producteur se calma légèrement. Il comprenait totalement le point de vue de son compagnon. Rester seul toute la journée dans un appartement vide à ne rien faire pouvait vite devenir fatigant. Laurent lui avait pourtant proposé de passer quelques jours chez sa mère, pour lui faire plaisir, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à être couvé par sa mère qui était, disons un peu trop affectueuse, pour ne pas dire envahissante.

Doucement, Laurent s’approcha de son amant. Assis sur sa chaise de bureau, Yann était crispé. L’un comme l’autre, ils détestaient ce genre de dispute. Et après l’accident, ils n’avaient vraiment aucune envie de se prendre la tête à nouveau. Laurent passa délicatement ses bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa ses cheveux qui étaient encore très court suite à la craniectomie.

\- Je comprends Yann, lui souffla le producteur. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais faire ça depuis la maison ? Et tu nous appelle en FaceTime si tu as besoin, tu n’es pas obligé de…

\- Non ! hurla presque Yann en se relevant précipitamment, se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Tout ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu dois te reposer, tenta d’apaiser Laurent, n’en fais pas trop s’il te plaît.

Yann soupira d’agacement.

\- Si j’ai refusé d’aller chez ma mère, c’est pas pour que tu me fasse une version pire à la maison ! s’énerva le journaliste.

\- Yann, temporisa Laurent, j’essaie juste de…

\- De quoi ? le coupa Yann sèchement. De me materner ? Oui j’ai bien remarqué, mais arrête je t’en supplie ! Arrête de tout faire à la maison, la cuisine, le ménage… Arrête de m’amener une couverture dès que je suis sur le canapé et arrête de me dire de rester au lit alors que je suis parfaitement réveillé ! Arrête !

Laurent retint des larmes de toutes ses forces. Il ne faisait que prendre soin de lui, en quoi était-ce mal ? Il avait vécu des jours entiers à ses côtés, à tenir sa main sans jamais sentir ses doigts se resserrer sur les siens. Des jours entiers au milieu des bruits incessants des machines et de l’odeur immonde si caractéristique des hôpitaux. Des jours entiers à penser à ce que serait sa vie sans l’homme qu’il aimait et la réalisation qu’il n’y arriverait pas.

Yann sembla se détendre un peu à ses côtés. C’était sans doute de le voir ainsi, interdit juste à côté de lui. Il s’approcha et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis désolé, s’excusa Yann en fermant les yeux.

Laurent caressa sa paume de son pouce, sans le regarder. Il n’était pas prêt à lui dire tout ce qu’il avait vécu pendant son coma. Il n’allait pas lui faire de mal, il souffrait bien assez.

\- Laisse-moi travailler s’il te plaît, le supplia presque Yann. Je t’assure je vais bien.

Laurent soupira.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir aux studios ce soir, trancha Laurent. Tu rentres quand on part pour les répétitions, c’est non négociable.

\- Laurent…

\- Non ! s’emporta le producteur. Tu reprends le travail petit à petit, je ne te remets pas à la présentation tout de suite !

Il embrassa sa tempe et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau. Théodore n’eut pas besoin qu’il lui dise pour savoir qu’il fallait qu’il sorte. Laurent avait besoin d’être seul. Il baissa les stores et ferma la porte à clé quelques minutes.

Dans la solitude de ces quatre murs, il s’autorisa enfin à pleurer.

*

Plutôt que de rentrer chez lui à ne rien faire, Yann avait préféré passer voir son ami Ariane au théâtre avant une nouvelle représentation. Son message avait été suivi d’un « Mais qui êtes-vous ? je ne vous connais pas ». Yann avait ri, reconnaissant bien là cette femme qu’il aimait beaucoup. Il avait simplement répondu que c’était son coach de vie qui se décidait à lui rendre une petite visite surprise pour savoir si elle suivait bien ses bonnes résolutions.

Yann n’avait pas eu le cœur de défier un peu plus Laurent. Il avait déjà obtenu de pouvoir retourner travailler dans les bureaux, il n’avait pas voulu pousser plus loin. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans les yeux de Laurent tout à l’heure dans son bureau, qui l’avait énormément gêné. Une souffrance qu’il n’y avait jamais vue, une souffrance qu’il ne connaissait pas lui-même. Un instant, il avait eu honte des mots qu’il avait eus. Pourtant, il n’en regrettait aucun. Il allait bien. Il n’était peut-être pas encore au plus haut de sa forme, mais il allait bien, il n’était pas à l’article de la mort.

Yann était justement en train de parler de cette dispute à Ariane. Elle les connaissait Laurent et lui depuis si longtemps, elle avait vu le début de leur histoire, elle partait régulièrement en vacances avec eux, autant dire qu’elle les connaissait par cœur. Et ce n’était pas les remarques désobligeantes de celui qu’elle pouvait parfois appeler « petite teigne » qui allaient suffire à faire diversion. Après plusieurs minutes, elle lui avait dit de lui expliquer, et Yann y avait consenti sans broncher.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir prendre soin de toi ! le réprimanda gentiment Ariane.

\- Mais c’est pas ça ! râla Yann. Il prend pas soin de moi ! Il me materne ! J’ai l’impression d’être un tétraplégique au bord de la mort ! Je vais bien ! Pas besoin d’en faire des tonnes !

\- Après ce qu’il a vécu pendant ton coma, il a bien droit à un peu d’affection le pauvre ! pouffa Ariane sans joie.

\- Il avait au moins le boulot pour le distraire, rétorqua Yann, moi il m’empêche d’y retourner !

\- Pour ça il aurait fallu qu’il aille travailler mon petit père !

Yann la regarda sans comprendre. Ariane ne bronchait pas, elle soutenait son regard sans même cligner des yeux. C’était dans ses moments que le journaliste lui disait qu’elle tenait parfaitement bien le rôle de la sorcière.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Yann. L’émission ne s’est pas arrêtée pendant mon absence !

\- Non, mais elle s’est faite sans aucun de vous deux !

Yann voulut répliquer, mais il ne dit rien. Son amie avait l’air tellement sincère. Il était perdu.

\- Mais vous ne communiquez jamais ?! se plaignit Ariane. Ton mec a passé ses journées à l’hôpital avec toi ! Il ne rentrait même plus chez vous ! Une fois c’est moi qui ait dû aller lui chercher des affaires pour qu’il se change ! Avec Anne, on devait batailler pour qu’il avale quelque chose. Alors peut-être que tu pourrais être un peu moins dur avec lui, parce que j’ai bien cru qu’on allait vous perdre tous les deux !

Yann déglutit difficilement. Laurent avait passé vingt-et-un jour sans sortir de l’hôpital ? Sans aller une seule fois dans leurs locaux ? Sans travailler ? Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? s’énerva légèrement Yann. J’étais bien amoché ok, mais j’allais m’en sortir !

\- Mais tu crois quoi ? s’agaça Ariane. Que tout de suite après il s’est dit « tiens mon mari va peut-être mourir mais je devrais aller bosser » ? On ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer tout de suite ! Les médecins ne savaient pas quand tu allais te réveiller ! Et ton opération du crâne, tu crois que c’était sans danger ?

Yann ne dit rien. Mais sa première réaction ne fut pas d’être triste en pensant à Laurent, non. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait terriblement. De quel droit avait-il décidé d’arrêter de vivre pour lui ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

\- Eh ! souffla Ariane en posant une main sur son genou. Ne lui en veux pas ! Il a souffert le martyr pendant presque trois semaines. Ça a été horrible pour lui.

\- Il avait pas le droit de faire ça, murmura Yann si bas que son amie se demanda s’il parlait vraiment. Il avait pas le droit…

Ariane se contenta de garder sa main sur sa cuisse, comme pour lui signifier qu’elle était présente pour lui. Yann semblait s’enfermer dans un mutisme, loin de ses yeux rieurs et de ses blagues douteuses à son encontre.

\- Et si on allait boire un verre ? proposa la comédienne.

Le visage de Yann s’illumina de son sourire de sale gosse.

\- T’as toujours pas réussi à les convaincre de te laisser boire sur scène ? se moqua le journaliste.

\- Eh non ! Ils me font pas confiance, je comprends pas pourquoi ! sourit Ariane.

Elle le prit par le bras et ils rejoignirent le bar du théâtre pour trinquer ensemble.

*

Yann finissait de préparer le repas. Laurent avait peut-être raison de préparer à manger finalement. Avec ces jours passés dans le coma, le journaliste avait l’impression d’avoir perdu un peu de ses talents de cuisiniers. Il avait donc décider de faire simple, une bonne petite salade composée suffirait amplement, et après tout, il n’était vraiment pas sûr qu’ils mangent tous les deux, vu les discussions qu’il faudrait avoir ce soir.

Heureusement, Ariane avait su lui changer les idées et le calmer. Mais Yann était toujours en colère contre son mari. Il fallait à tout prix qu’il lui fasse comprendre qu’il ne pouvait pas cesser de vivre pour lui. Il n’avait pas le droit de faire peser cette responsabilité sur ses épaules.

Bien sûr, lui aussi l’aimait plus que tout au monde et il avait du mal à imaginer une vie sans lui. D’ailleurs, il préférait ne pas y penser et chasser toute éventualité de son esprit. Il voulait juste lui dire qu’il l’aimait et qu’il voulait savoir qu’il serait heureux même sans lui. La vie de Laurent ne pouvait pas dépendre de la sienne. Si ?

Yann était complètement perdu. Il se sentait un peu égoïste, et Ariane le lui avait bien fait sentir. Pas une seule fois depuis qu’il était réveillé, il n’avait essayé de se mettre à la place de son mari. Jamais il n’avait imaginé ce qu’il avait pu ressentir pendant ces longs jours. Après tout, Laurent l’avait tout de suite rassuré et lui avait parlé de leurs émissions. Il n’avait pas vraiment eu à s’inquiéter.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il aurait pu comprendre et il ne lui aurait pas dit ces choses ce matin !

Yann passait de colère à inquiétude et peine. Tout se bousculait.

\- Yann ?

Laurent venait de rentrer et il ne l’avait même pas entendu.

\- Tu es encore debout ? s’étonna Laurent. Il ne fallait pas m’attendre !

Yann se retint de faire la moindre réflexion et il vit bien que Laurent regrettait tout de suite ces paroles.

\- Pardon, je voulais dire…, hésita Laurent. Merci de m’avoir attendu mon amour.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et Yann le retint pour se blottir contre lui. Laurent s’y plia de bonne volonté, il inspira fort dans son cou pour s’imprégner de son odeur. Au moins, celle de l’hôpital était totalement partie, il avait l’impression de respirer à nouveau la vie, et il n’y avait pas plus beau cadeau depuis son réveil.

\- Assieds-toi, j’apporte le dîner, sourit Yann.

Laurent alla juste déposer ses affaires dans leur chambre et retourna dans le salon pour s’asseoir à leur table. En regardant Yann dans leur cuisine, le plus vieux se dit qu’il n’aurait pas supporté cet appartement sans lui. Il aimait tellement le voir s’afférer aux fourneaux, pouvoir le taquiner sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes, entendre son rire moqueur toute la journée. En particulier lorsque lui était en cuisine et portait un vieux tablier que lui avait offert sa mère.

Laurent regarda Yann avec un sourire attendri, lorsqu’il revint de la cuisine, le saladier entre les mains.

\- T’aurais pu sortir le vin ! s’offusqua Laurent.

Yann se contenta de rire et s’occupa du service. Laurent ne releva pas, mais son compagnon était plutôt du genre à surenchérir en temps normal. Il comprit rapidement qu’il avait sans doute quelque chose à lui dire, il n’y a que dans ces moments-là que Yann cesse de plaisanter. Le producteur ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi s’attendre. Ils allaient sans doute reparler de leur dispute de ce matin. Ou peut-être d’autre chose ? Laurent espérait seulement que cette discussion ne mène pas à une autre dispute. Il ne voulait pas d’une autre dispute.

\- Je suis passé voir Ariane, lança Yann.

\- Oh, elle va bien ? demanda Laurent.

Il n’avait pas revu leur amie depuis que Yann s’était réveillé. Il avait un peu honte parfois. Il n’avait recontacté ni Anne ni Ariane, alors qu’elles s’étaient relayées sans cesse à ses côtés. Elles avaient supportés ses sautes d’humeur et avaient même parfois servies de médiatrice entre lui et sa belle-famille. Il se promit de les rappeler vite pour les remercier. Il leur devait au moins ça.

\- Ça va, les représentations se passent bien, répondit Yann vague.

Laurent perdait patience. Il connaissait son amant par cœur. D’habitude, lorsqu’il s’agissait d’Ariane, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’agrémenter la conversation de moquerie et il était beaucoup plus éloquent que ça ! Ariane était sa meilleure amie, celle à qui il faisait le plus confiance, il le savait. Jamais il n’aurait eu une conversation aussi courte à son sujet.

\- Yann, tu es sûr que ça va ? s’inquiéta Laurent.

Il avait posé _la _question. Non ça n’allait pas ! Ils devaient parler tous les deux.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, avoua Yann.

Laurent posa une main sur sa cuisse et l’interrogea du regard., préoccupé.

\- Ariane m’a dit que tu n’avais pas quitté l’hôpital pendant mon coma, lâcha Yann en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Laurent courba légèrement la tête.

Bien sûr ! Il n’aurait jamais pu garder cela secret, Yann aurait fini par l’apprendre un jour ou l’autre, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il l’apprenne si vite !

\- Elle a dit que tu ne mangeais presque plus, que tu n’étais pas allé travailler une seule fois, énuméra Yann.

Laurent ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

\- Est-ce que c’est vrai ? demanda finalement Yann.

Laurent se contenta de relever la tête et de le regarder dans les yeux. Yann comprit. Il n’avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir. C’était vrai, tout était vrai. Il n’avait pas vraiment douter de la parole de sa meilleure amie, mais il avait espéré jusqu’au bout que ce soit faux.

\- Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? soupira Yann avec une pointe de colère. Les premiers jours, je comprends, mais pourquoi tu n’es pas retourné au travail ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas au moins rentré à la maison ?

Laurent restait toujours silencieux, ce qui augmenta la colère de Yann.

\- De quel droit tu t’es permis d’arrêter de vivre ! s’emporta alors le journaliste. Je t’interdis de refaire ça une seule fois ! Je te l’interdis, tu m’entends ! Tu n’as pas le droit de te laisser mourir pour moi ! Je ne veux pas que…

Il se brisa sur sa dernière phrase. Ses deux mains devant la bouche, il étouffa un sanglot. Au coin de ses yeux, Laurent vit des larmes prêtent à rouler sur ses joues. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il comprenait désormais. Yann lui en voulait d’avoir eu ce comportement. Il lui en voulait d’être resté tout ce temps à ses côtés, sans jamais penser à lui-même un seul instant. Mais même s’il revenait en arrière, il serait incapable de faire autrement. Comment le pourrait-il ?

Voir son mari, l’amour de sa vie ainsi, étendu sur un lit d’hôpital, incapable de respirer sans aide et avec seulement un maigre espoir qu’il se réveille. Comment pouvait-il penser à lui en le voyant ainsi ?

Yann prit brusquement sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra si fort que ses poings fermés devinrent blanc, il respirait fort, son souffle était saccadé et on pouvait entendre les sanglots au loin dans sa voix.

\- Promets-moi, trembla Yann, promets-moi que tu ne me referas plus jamais ça.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Promets-moi que s’il m’arrive quoi que ce soit, reprit difficilement Yann, tu continueras à vivre, je t’en supplie.

Laurent sourit. Il prit les deux mains de son amant dans les siennes et caressa distraitement l’anneau doré qui ornait son annuaire droit. Il y faisait glisser son pouce d’un air absent, beaucoup de souvenirs se rejouaient dans son esprit rien qu’en frôlant ce bijou.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu’on s’est dit, murmura Laurent, le jour où je t’ai offert cet anneau ?

Yann ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu’il s’en souvenait, la question ne se posait même pas.

\- Je t’ai fait promettre de ne jamais me demander quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas te donner, sourit Laurent en revivant ce moment.

Il se décida enfin à faire glisser ses yeux de cet anneau au regard bleu de son mari.

\- Ca je ne peux pas te le donner, souffla-t-il.

\- Laurent…

\- Non, Yann, susurra-t-il. Demande moi de t’offrir le monde et je le ferai, mais ne me demande pas ça, jamais ! Je ne peux pas !

Yann ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent. Laurent prit alors son visage en coupe, et les essuya.

\- Toi, tu pourrais ?

Yann ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Cette fois il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Et il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir à sa réponse. Sa réponse se trouvait juste en face de lui :

\- Non.

Les deux amants s’embrassèrent à travers leurs larmes. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l’un sans l’autre, et ils le savaient tous les deux depuis longtemps. Peut-être depuis le jour où ils étaient tombés amoureux, le premier jour où ils s’étaient dit « je t’aime », et sans doute encore plus, le jour où ils s’étaient dit oui.

Ils se détachèrent l’un de l’autre, tous les deux un peu honteux. Yann d’avoir été aussi égoïste et Laurent de lui avoir menti sur ce qui s’était réellement passé.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, reprit Laurent, si je suis un peu trop…comment dire…envahissant ? maternel peut-être.

\- Maternelle c’est le mot, rit Yann le cœur lourd, on dirait ma mère.

Laurent lui asséna une tape joueuse sur l’épaule et sourit. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau tendrement et Yann vint se caler entre ses bras.

\- J’ai eu si peur de te perdre, soupira Laurent un peu chevrotant, alors j’en fais sûrement un peu trop, mais je ne veux pas avoir à revivre ça !

Yann se blottit un peu plus fort contre lui. Il avait ignoré ses souffrances pendant tout ce temps, il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Yann eut une idée.

\- Prends quelques jours, lui dit Yann.

\- Comment ça ? s’étonna Laurent.

Yann rit.

\- Prends quelques jours, répéta Yann. Prends des vacances, viens avec moi. On part tous les deux, loin de Paris.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux aller à Chambéry ? ironisa Laurent.

\- C’est vrai que la montagne c’est une bonne idée, sourit Yann.

\- Ben voyons !

Ils rirent tous les deux. Yann reprit son sérieux.

\- On part tous les deux, exigea presque Yann. Juste toi et moi, quelques jours, _ensemble._

« Ensemble ». C’était un mot qu’ils chérissaient plus que tout. Et c’est ensemble qu’ils abandonnèrent le repas sur la table, ensemble qu’ils se dévêtirent pour se glisser sous les draps, ensemble qu’ils dormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. C’est ensemble que le lendemain, ils se rendirent aux bureaux de Bangumi, s’occupèrent d’organiser leur absence et prévinrent tout le monde qu’ils seraient injoignables pour les cinq prochains jours.

Et enfin, c’est ensemble qu’ils prirent place dans leur voiture, et prirent l’autoroute A7 en direction de Chambéry.

Le travail pouvait attendre, leur amour non.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette mini fic est finie =)
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce Laurann <3
> 
> A bientôt ;-)


End file.
